The Tip of the Iceberg
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: AU. Sokka inherits a brothel from his recently deceased Father and finds out what it's like to live with the woman of the 'Iceberg'...along with his sister. Sokka Harem. Contains a lot of Smut and Incest. Rated for a reason
1. The Arrival

**So this is my first crossover story that I've done. I got a request from 'The Nice Witch' and I thought it would be a good idea. If you haven't watched 'Rosario+Vampire', I suggest you watch it. Anyways, I hope you like it:**

Sokka stepped off the bus and it pulled away behind him, he looked down at the address on the piece of paper and looked back up at the establishment before him, "Well…this is it." Recently, Sokka's Father had lost his life while in the Fire Nation, leaving him, the oldest male in the family, his place of work…which happened to be running a brothel. By the look of the place, he wasn't surprised his Mother left him. At first glance, the place looked like a Royal's house, but once you really focused, you would read the giant sign that read 'The Tip of the Iceberg', obviously an indicator of them being from one of the Water Tribes. Neither he nor his sister had been to the Water Tribes, their lives only being spent in Republic City. Now, only being a senior in High School, he had to run a brothel. He climbed up the wooden steps and opened the door, the place was quiet, especially for a brothel, a pink haired girl stood at the arch way into the rest of the house, her face perked up when she saw him, "Hello," She happily greeted, "Welcome to 'The Tip of the Iceberg', my name is Moka Akashiya, how may I help you today?" He couldn't help but look over her body, she wore a tight and revealing kimono.

"Um…I'm Sokka Aqua," He said.

Her smile grew wider, "_You're_ Hakoda's other child, the one who is going to be running the place!"

Sokka nodded, but stopped when he realized what she had said, "Wait, what do you mean _other_ child?"

"Your sister, Katara, showed up earlier today, looking over your late Father's belongings. We here at the 'Iceberg' were really sad to find out about your Father, he has been a big part of our lives."

He gave her a smile, "Well, I really didn't know him, but anyways, where is my sister?"

"Up in your Fath-oops, sorry, _your_ office Mr. Aqua," Moka told him. "Would you like me to bring the girls out so you can meet them? They've been dying to meet the new owner, they're slightly worried that you may change everything around here."

"As I see it, everything is running fine here, so I don't think I should have to change much," He said as he glanced around the house, seeing the open lobby and the stairs on both sides of the room going up to the second floor. "Though it is kind of dead right now…"

"That's usually how it is during the day, business picks up during the night," She told him. Moka straightened her kimono and cleared her throat, "Girls, the new boss is here!" She called. The sound of doors opening rang from upstairs as girls started to appear from the balcony and come down the stairs. 10 girls finally lined up in the lobby, all of them dressed in kimonos just like Moka. "This is Sokka Aqua, Hakoda's son. Sokka, these are the girls who, along with me, _take care _of our clients. Your Father interviewed all of these girls to make sure they were perfect for the job."

Sokka's brow furrowed, "When you mean…interviewed…" Moka nodded, a disgusted thought went through his mind, his Father 'tried out' all of these girls. He still didn't blame his Mother for leaving him. He walked closer to the girls, "Uh, hey, how's it going girls? I'm just here to make sure everything is running smoothly like my Father did, I'm not here to make any huge changes or anything. I hope you can help me along the way as I do this, so I can learn the way my Father ran this place." The girls remained quiet, he nervously rubbed his neck. '_Just my luck, I'm even awkward with girls who get paid for sex_.'

Moka cleared her throat again, "Mr. Aqua, let me introduce the girls." She motioned towards the first girl, she had blue hair and a very large bust, "This is Kurumu Kurono." She gave Sokka a wink and a smile, "Mizore Shirayuki," The next girl gave him a shy smile, a lollipop still in her mouth. Moka continued on to a girl with dark black hair with pigtails on the side of her head tied with ribbons, "Ruby Toujo," She gave Sokka a bow, Moka continued walking down the line, "These three girls," Sokka quickly recognized them and his eyes slightly widened.

"Azula, Mai and Ty Lee," Sokka finished for her, Azula and Mai gave him a quiet look while Ty Lee smiled at him.

"It's good to see you Sokka!" Ty Lee said, "I didn't know you were Hakoda's son."

Sokka gave her a funny look, "We share the same last name…a last name that is uncommon…"

Ty Lee shrugged, "I never really thought of it."

"Ty Lee, don't bother with his tiny brain, you'll probably overload it," Azula commented, Moka covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Don't say that about the new boss Azula," She told her, "You know Hakoda would have wanted us to treat him as if he were his Father."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Like that is ever going to happen."

"It's fine, we go to school together, I don't expect her to lighten up to me," Sokka told Moka.

She gave him a nod and they continued down the line, "This is Yue and Suki," Sokka gave them both a nod, not wanting the same conversation he just had with Azula. He purposely continued past Suki, her eyes were downcast. "And our last girls, Toph and Jin."

Toph gave him a nod, "Sup Meathead."

"Nice to see you too Toph…and Jin," She gave him a bow. "You girls can go back to…whatever you were doing and I'll be in my Dad's-well, now _my_ office." He gave them an awkward nod before walking past them to the hallway that was just on the opposite wall from the entrance. Sokka heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Moka. "Uh hey, did you need anything?"

She shook her head, "No…it's just that, I'm so use to being your Father's assistant. He liked to keep me close." Moka blushed slightly and looked down at her feet, Sokka didn't need the explanation of what she meant. She poked her pointer fingers together, "You…don't think less of me because of it do you?"

"No," He told her, honestly, he didn't even really want to think about it. The thought would most likely become a repressed memory. "I understand that you and my Father might have had a…_relationship_, but it's not for me to really judge." Sokka was surprised when she leapt and hugged him, his face between her breasts.

"Thank you."

"Uh…you're welcome?" He mumbled against her warm chest, Sokka now understood why his Father kept her around. "I'll be fine without you Moka, I'm just going to talk to my sister. I'll be sure to notify you if I need you."

Moka nodded, "Okay, well, your office is all the way down to the right." With that, she left back to the front of the building. Sokka continued down and opened his door, Katara was sitting behind the desk in giant leather chair.

She had a couple papers in hand and looked up to see him, "I was wondering when you were finally going to get here, I thought you were going to get here like an hour ago."

"I told you I don't like those new buses that they made, things were so much easier when there weren't 'car's," Sokka sighed, setting his bag down on a couple of couches set in the room. He liked the setup his Father had. A small sitting area, a fire place beside it and the desk with leather chair and a book shelf on the other side of the room, it had a homey feeling to it. "What are you doing here anyways Katara? I thought Mom didn't want you to even be around here."

Katara set down the papers and stood up from his desk, "I moved out and I've decided to help you here."

Sokka moved to the leather seat and sat down, sighing as he almost melted into the seat, "You have to be joking."

She shook her head, "I was talking to the girls and they said that most of their business isn't even having sex, they do other stuff too."

"Wait wait…you want to be one of the girls?!" He exclaimed, shooting up from the seat. Katara gave him a nod. "No Katara, I'm not having my sister become…" He lowered his voice, "One of them. Mom would kill me if she found out that you joined here…Dad would come back from the Spirit World to haunt me forever. My little sister isn't going to be part of a brothel. You can stay here, but you're not going to be having sex with random people for money."

Katara sighed, "I'll barely even be having sex Sokka, even Suki is here, why can't I?" She knew she hit a nerve.

"I didn't hire her…Dad did," Then an even worse thought went through his mind, Suki being hired here by their Father. "I'm not hiring you on to be one of the girls Katara."

She tapped her fingers against her arm and huffed, "Sokka, I'm willing to work here and help bring money into this place, that's being a horrible business owner. There is only one other girl here that is from the Water Tribes and that's Yue, she says she always gets a lot business because of our nationality. I could bring in enough money to get that Sato Mobile you've been wanting so you don't have to take the bus."

Sokka knew she was right, his first decision as the owner of a brothel and he had to choose whether or not to let his sister work there, not the ideal choice he had on his plate. On one hand he really wanted to do a good job while running the 'Iceberg', but he didn't want to pimp out Katara. Then he came up with the best ultimatum his mind had ever created, he knew there was a reason why he was the 'Plan' guy. He sat back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk, "Fine, you can work here."

Katara was taken by surprise, "Wait really?"

He nodded, "Yep…on one condition though and you have to follow it. You have to have sex with me."

Her face dropped, "What?!"

"Yeah, you have to have sex with me, just like Dad made all the other girls do. Only then will you be able to work here at the 'Iceberg'. Unless you are going to drop your clothes and get in a spread lotus position on this desk, I have some business to learn." Sokka looked over his desk, seeing a leather bound book and pulled it to the edge of the desk in front of him, flipping through it. He realized this was the exact book he was looking for, it had the money transactions that went on here, how much money came in, how much money came out and lists of the girls and regular customers. He looked up to see Katara still standing there, as if waiting for his defenses fall. "You can stand there all you like, but as long as I don't make sure you're a perfect fit for this establishment, I'll have to make sure Moka doesn't let you take customers."

Katara rang her tongue along her canine tooth, "This is because of a couple years ago isn't it? When you kept sneaking peeks at me or when you would look at me a _little_ _too long_ when I was in my bathing suit. You've always wanted to have sex with me and now because you're in a position of power and now you're trying to get what you want out of me."

"It doesn't matter if I've wanted to sleep with you or not, I'm running this business just like Dad and it would be smart to hire someone who knows what they're doing," Sokka told her, looking through the book. "It's up to you Katara, you can either go to your new room and get ready for school in a couple days or you can get naked and get on this desk." Sokka continued to read through the book again, paying attention to the expenses and taxes they had to pay, mentally thanking his Mother for having him take business classes instead of just the easy classes he was given. He looked up when he heard her shirt hit the ground. She kicked off her shoes and pulled down her skirt.

"You really want to play this game Sokka? I can play," She was now down to her breast bindings and pair of white panties. He remembered a fight that she had with her Mom some time ago, she absolutely refused to wear a bra and wanted to stay with the bindings, Katara fought long enough until their Mom gave up. Though right now, there Mother wasn't something he wanted to think about. Katara undid the bindings, letting her breasts out to him, his jaw slackened when he saw her dark erect nipples. She hesitated with her panties but eventually let them fall down her legs, her hands instantly covered the apex of her thighs, but unintentionally squishing her breasts together. Sokka was surprised she went this far, he had to shift a little in his chair to alleviate the pain in his groin coming from his hardened state. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way towards his sister, but he couldn't help that she was extremely attractive. "Are you prepared to go farther?" Katara challenged, his face didn't change. She sighed and walked over to his desk, pushing the papers aside and sat in front of him, her legs still locked together. He was surprised when he could smell her arousal.

"Are you just going to sit there?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "You're actually going to do this to your little sister?"

"You're asking your brother if he will let you sleep with men for money and my request is weird?" Sokka countered. A couple more awkward moments later, Katara finally started to spread her legs for him, he could see her glistening puffy slit, making his mouth go dry. As much as his sister wanted to deny it, she was turned on. When her legs were fully spread, Sokka ran his hands along her thighs, he could feel her shutter. She was so warm the higher he traveled until he came to her mound, it a small amount of hair above it. His thumb traced along the slick slit and her head went back on the desk as she tried her best not to react. He spread her petals and let his tongue collect the essence that she was leaking out. Katara tried so hard to hold herself back, but she couldn't help but moan. It was official, her brother was turning her on and she liked it. Images of what to come made her bite her lip.

Sokka flicked her clit, her toes curled in the air, "Sokka," She gasped breathlessly. He couldn't put it off anymore and stood up from his chair. Katara looked at him through hazed eyes as he unzipped his pants, when he pulled out his hard length, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. She now understood why her brother thought with his lower head, he would be the biggest she ever had. Sokka lined himself up at her slick hole, "Wait," Katara stopped him, "This is the final line, we can't go back after this." Sokka could feel his tip slowly moving into her heat, there was no way he could stop now. He pulled off his shirt and pressed his body to hers as he thrusted into her. Katara moaned loudly and instinctively clenched around him. Sokka quickly covered his mouth with his lips, Katara was taken back a little, but it didn't stop her from kissing him back. She shut her eyes as he started to thrust in and out of her. Every inch of his cock brought her heightened pleasure, the thought of her own brother making her feel this good made it feel even better. She held him closer to her as he sprinkled kisses on her neck. Both of them were enjoying it more than they thought they were, Katara could feel her climax piquing. "Sokka, keep going," She whispered into his ear, "You're going to make me cum so hard Sokka." Those words out of her mouth made him go faster, his cock pounding into her, she bit on to his shoulder to control her noises but couldn't stop herself. "Oh Spirits above," She tightened around him and her world turned to white. Sokka slowly pulled out of her as she came down from her orgasm, his length pulsing and waiting for its long awaited release. He pulled her up off the desk and kissed her, her tongue fighting against his. Katara looked down and saw he hadn't gotten his release yet and dropped down, pushing him back onto the seat. She grasped his length and wrapped her lips around his head. He groaned as her head slid down his cock and quickly shot back up, just to go down slowly again. Sokka looked into her eyes as she sucked him off and couldn't help but erupt when he looked into her innocent eyes. Katara easily swallowed everything he gave her, not letting anything escape.

Sokka sighed as rested his head back against the chair, his sister cleaned him up, until he became soft. Katara felt the awkwardness set in as the feelings of lust slowly died down, she sat back on the desk and waiting for Sokka to say something. "I guess I have to keep up my end of the deal."

Katara smiled, "So you'll let me work here?"

He got up and pulled up his pants and underwear, "I told you I would and that was possibly the best sex _I've_ ever had. So you can work here."

She hugged her brother, not caring about her nakedness, "Thank you Sokka…can we just keep this between us though?"

"I'll try," Usually he would kiss her on the cheek, but he went in and kissed her fully on the lips. "Thanks for the sex sis, I'm going to see if there is anything to eat, hopefully they have some seal jerky." He picked up his shirt and left the room while she started to get dressed.

Katara sighed and picked up her things, "How did I not see that coming?"

* * *

Sokka rubbed his eyes as he read the book in the small amount of electrical light that filled the room. He never really cared for the new technology since using candles, but it was an expense the building could apparently afford. He was surprised at how well the brothel was actually doing, knowing his luck, he was expecting the place to be a dump and losing money fast. Though he didn't really know his Father, he had to give him respect for knowing how to run this place. He made sure the girls were healthy, they were paid a lot more than enough to pay for a house in Republic City and obviously if they've stuck around with his Father, they enjoyed being here. He flipped the page and saw it was blank, he had read through the whole ledger. Sokka shut it and rubbed his eyes again, the noise of the brothel in business were barely muted by his door. He got up from the desk and pulled open the door, the noise hit him full force as he walked out to the main room. The smoke filled room annoyed him as he moved through the sea of men. He had been informed that even though it was a brothel, the bar was a popular spot for older men. When he finally made it to the bar, he saw a gothic dressed girl behind the bar, she reminded him of Ruby, but tattoos were up and down her arms and she looked like she could kill him with a glare. She came over to him and looked him over, "You must be Hakoda's son…sorry for you loss kid."

"I didn't really know him…but thank you. Sorry I don't know you, I'm Sokka," He extended his hand to her and she briefly shook it.

"June," She told him. "So new boss, what can I get for you?"

He shrugged, "Um…I guess I'll get what my Father usually gets."

June chuckled, "So that pink haired girl naked on your couch with Water Tribe ale between her legs?"

Sokka groaned and covered his ears, "I don't need to hear that." She smiled and cleaned the bar, "How about some Fire Nation Water?" June gave him a quizzical look before she understood what he was talking about. "Get it?" He smiled.

She pulled out a dark bottle and popped the cork out, sliding it to him, "Yep, you're definitely your Father's son. Same bad humor and everything. By the way, no one calls it fire water anymore. You need anything more?"

He shook his head, "I should be good, thanks June." Sokka turned to leave but stopped before turning back to the tattooed woman, "Can I ask you something a little…weird?"

"No, I'm just the bartender. If I had a copper piece every time your Father wanted to screw me like those girls, I wouldn't need to work here anymore," June told him.

Sokka sighed, "Was my Father _really _that bad…"

June laughed again, not making him any better, "Your Father was a cool dude, he was a great business man, everyone loved him and he has changed the life of many, _many_ people. But just like all of us, he was human and he liked the girls. For the money these girls are earning, they have no problem giving it up to him and I'm pretty sure they will do the same for you. Your Father was very sure to pick the best girls from all the Nations, that's why he had to try them out first. But from what I've heard…your sister just got hired…"

Sokka grabbed his drink, "Thanks for the drink June, see you later." He quickly walked through the crowd of people, hoping June wouldn't make any connections. Thinking about what happened with his sister earlier and what she was most likely doing right now wasn't something he needed to think about. While making his way back to his office, the sight of Ruby standing by the stairs alone caught his eye.

She sighed sadly before looking right at him, a smile spreading across her face, "Mr. Aqua, may I speak to you in your office?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, sure." Sokka took a sip of his drink as they walked to his office. Ruby shut the door as Sokka sat down at his desk.

"Would you like a fire Mr. Aqua?"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Aqua," Sokka told her, "You can just call me Sokka and yes, a fire would be nice." Ruby nodded and quickly made a roaring fire, adding an orange glow to the room. Sokka took another drink before setting it on the desk, "So Ruby, what would you like to talk about?"

Ruby made sure her dress and corset were perfect and she cleared her throat, "Mr.-I mean, Sokka…I wanted to formally put my name in for the position of your assistant."

Sokka raised an eyebrow while taking another drink, "What about Moka? Isn't she my assistant?"

She nodded, "Yes…but I thought I would suggest my services since you are the new boss and maybe you would like to look for a assistant that might be more…_better suited_. Maybe someone who fits your preferences."

"What kind of things did you have in mind?" Sokka asked, obviously not understanding her. She crossed over the room to his side of the desk and dropped down to her knees. Ruby started to undo his pants and before he could say anything, she pulled them down to his feet. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his semi-hard cock and stroked him until he became completely hard.

Ruby gazed over his length, "You are so…_big_." She licked the underside of his cock, making his hips raise up against her hands.

"Spirits Ruby," He groaned.

"I want you to call me your slut," Ruby purred, her tongue flicked over his tip, "You can slap me, bite me, screw me until I'm raw, cum on my face and treat me like trash. I want to be your little slut and I want you to be my master."

Sokka looked down at her through lust hazed eyes, "You're one of _those_ girls?" She nodded as she continued her 'work at hand'. Her lips wrapped around his head and he let his head roll back. "I think I'm going to like it here…"

**-TEB18**


	2. Settling In

**Here's another chapter for you all, more Sokka Harem, more sex, and no one is probably reading this, but anyways, I hope you like it!**

Sokka gently stirred awake, the sun had barely rose above his window sill. He blinked his tired eyes a couple times before stretching his arms above him on the bed, his hand easily hitting the headboard. Looking over to his right he saw the naked backside of Ruby, a flashy smile appearing on his face when he played back the memories of last night. He was a High School student that owned a brothel full of beautiful women AND had a new assistant that was a masochist, could his life get _any_ better? He looked at the red marks that covered her butt, Sokka could see his hand print on her right cheek. Sokka ran his fingers through her raven hair, it looked a lot better when she let it down, though she looked very beautiful no matter what. The door opened and Sokka's head quickly turned towards the uninvited visitor, "Good Morning Mr. Aqua-" It was Moka with a tray that had a big hot breakfast waiting for him. She instantly stopped when she saw Ruby naked on the bed with him, he now realized his state of undress, the sheets down by his knees. Her eyes went from Ruby's naked body, then to Sokka's face, then down to his uncovered body and repeated the pattern. She finally stopped and regained her composure, "I'm sorry for interrupting…"

"It's fine Moka," He told her. She set down the tray on a nearby dresser, before she could excuse herself, Sokka got up, "I'm sorry…but I think Ruby is going to be a better fit for me Moka."

She looked down to her feet, "It's because me and your Father had a relationship, isn't it?" Moka took Sokka's silence as his answer, "I don't blame you, but I hope we can get along just like I did with your Father…" Images of Moka completely naked on his desk flashed through his mind, his cock starting to swell with blood. Moka couldn't help but notice and her mouth went dry. He noticed her eyes on it and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Come with me." Moka didn't wait for his answer and pulled him out of the room. Sokka had forgotten about his nudity and was promptly reminded by the stares of the girls that were standing in the hall. He saw glimpses of Ty Lee, Mai, Toph, Yue, Suki and he swore he saw Mizore's lollipop fall from her open mouth. She pulled him into the room and shut the door before pouncing on him. He fell back onto her bed as her lips showered kisses on his face, her panty clad mound rubbed against his shaft. "You remind me of him," She whispered as she kissed his neck, nibbling on it softly.

"Not really the best thing to say right now," Sokka groaned as she ground her hips harder onto him, he could tell that she was already wet. Taking control, he pulled open her kimono, her breasts escaped the confines of the cloth. Sokka took her pink nipple in between his lips, flicking her hard nub and making her gasp in pleasure.

"Mr. Aqua," She moaned. Sokka knew the only reason she called him by that was to make sure she didn't call him by his Dad's name. He undid the rest of the kimono, not surprised to find the only thing underneath were her panties. Changing their positions on the bed, he pulled off her panties to see the small pink hair above her slit, enhancing the erotic smell coming from her. His swollen need had to be satisfied soon so he pushed into her, Moka's walls stretched around him as he inched in. Her eyes squeezed shut, "You're a lot bigger." Sokka wasn't sure whether or not to think of it as a good thing. When her green eyes fluttered open, they met his ocean blue eyes. She leaned up and deeply kissed him as he started to thrust into her again. Her moans rang in his ears as he continued, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Everything had changed in his life, he screwed his sister, gained an assistant that wanted him to bend her over his knee and any time to spank her and now he was screwing a woman that most people, except for him and his Dad, had to pay to have sex with for free. If his friends knew about this, they would _never_ believe him. The pitch of her moans grew higher and higher until she felt her climax, her toes curling in the air and her nails clawing his back, "Sokka!" He was caught off guard by his name being called, but it still made him feel good to hear it. She relaxed back on the bed as he slowly pulled out of her quivering pussy. Moka flipped around on the bed and crawled over to her nightstand, leaving Sokka confused and still aching for release. She pulled out a small container, he could smell strawberry scent coming from the jar. "Would you like to try…the _other_ way?" Sokka quickly caught on and his eyes widened a little. "I haven't done it with anyone else, no one has ever wanted to…"

He could see the nervousness across her face, it was obvious that she wanted to, but was a little ashamed of the act. Sokka took the container from her hand and opened the top to see the strawberry scented lotion, he gathered some on his fingers as Moka turned her backside towards him. Her whole body was quivering, he could see her excitement running down her legs. "Just relax," Sokka tried to reassure her, though he couldn't relate to her situation since he wasn't the one about to get a dick in his ass. Moka slightly jumped when his fingers found their intended target, but she quickly relaxed. His fingers slowly slipped in as he rubbed the lotion along her hole. Her soft moans confirmed his suspicions, she enjoyed anal stimulation. Once he thought she was prepared, he thrusted into her wet slit, coating his cock with her essence before pulling out and pressing his tip against her ass. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as he slowly slid in. Moka squeezed him hard as he finally fit in her completely. It took her a couple minutes before she moved her hips, telling him to continue. Sokka watched his cock reappear and disappear into her perfect ass, her gave her right cheek a slap, a louder moan escaping her.

"It feels so good!" She cried into her bed, "Keep going! Harder! Harder!" Moka's cries rang in the room as he continued to get closer to his much needed orgasm. He rubbed her clit furiously, "I'm going to cum!" Sokka pounded into her a couple times before he exploded inside her, he collapsed onto her once she fell also. He listened to her soft pants as he pulled out of her. Sokka's arms instinctively went around her waist, his face going into her pink hair. His hands traveled up and squeezed her breasts, enjoying the feeling of them in his hands. "You're just like your Father," She said. "He liked to play with my breasts too."

"How about I make a new rule, when I'm naked with you, my Father isn't brought up. It kind of kills the mood," Sokka groaned as he rolled over.

Moka looked over to him, "I'm sorry…I…cared for him a lot and you are the spitting image of him."

"You don't have to be sorry, after all of _that_, you don't have to be sorry for a long time," He stood up and stretched his body. "If you ever miss my Father…you can come find me, to talk or whatever, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Sokka walked to the door and pulled it open and went to his room. He saw another couple glances from some of the girls, "What?! Haven't you seen a naked guy before?!"

"Not one with such a small dick!" He heard Toph call.

"Shut up Toph!"

* * *

Sokka walked down the hall, looking through the ledger as Ruby followed closely behind him, her heels clicking along the floor. "With how much money my Father had saved up…I think it would be stupid not to do this."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I've never heard about this kind of thing before, it's kind of like…well, your Father would say 'giving the milk away for free'."

"It's not like they're actually going to be sleeping with people in this room, it's an ingenious plan. We get more people in for one girl, they'll be paying more and more money for them to take off their clothes. The girls will be stripping off their clothes and cash will just pour in. There will be a stage and a couple metal poles in the middle of the stage."

Ruby gave him a questionable look, "Poles?"

He nodded, "There is this sport in the Fire Nation that they do these amazing feats on these tall poles, they hang by their legs and spin around. Why not have the girls learn how to do it? They'll not only be paying to see them naked, they're paying for a performance, especially if we can get them to do it in synchronization with each other. We can also do a private one on one show where they'll pay extra money, it will be just kind of like a tease type of thing…"

She snapped her fingers, "We could call it a lap dance."

"That sounds perfect! How long do you think it will take to get this started?" Sokka asked.

Ruby flipped through her papers quickly, "We can get a team out here tomorrow Mr. Aqua."

He growled, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Sorry," Ruby replied sheepishly, "Old habits die hard." She looked again at her notes, "Oh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about with that. What about security?"

Sokka's brow furrowed, "What about security?"

"Well, in our line of business, people like to get a handful if you know what I mean," Ruby said, "So, if there is no sex, then you're going to need some people to make sure they don't try anything funny."

He stroked his chin, "You know, that's a good idea and I thought I was more of the idea guy, but you're perfect at your job Ruby." A blush grew across her face. "I got the perfect person for it too." He went towards the bar and saw June wiping down the bar. "June, how would you like a better paying job and you can inflict as much physical violence as you see fit?"

She hung the rag she was using on a small hook under the bar, "Does this involve sleeping with you?"

"No," Sokka sighed, "What is with you and thinking I'm going to try to sleep with you?" June shrugged, "I want you to be a body guard for a new idea I'm going to try. How tough are you?"

"You want me to show you? Bring me someone and I'll show you how tough I am," June told him, cracking her knuckles.

Sokka turned to Ruby, about to ask her to get someone, "I'll do it." Sokka nearly had a heart attack when Mizore spoke up. He held his chest as he felt his heart beat against his ribs, she twirled the lollipop in her mouth.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He finally relaxed enough to speak.

Ruby leaned in, "She has a habit of doing that."

Mizore took out her lollipop and handed it Sokka, "Hold that please." June came around from the other side of the bar and cracked her knuckles. Mizore attempted to grab at June, but she grabbed the purple haired girl's wrist, picked her up and tossed across the bar, she slid on the hard wood before dropping onto the ground, both Sokka and Ruby winced in pain at the sound.

"Are you okay Mizore?" Sokka asked. Mizore popped right back up and gave him a nod. "Though you didn't really need to throw her like that…I think you would be perfect for the job."

His assistant nudged him lightly, "If she's going to be the security…who is going to be the bar tender?"

Sokka started to speak, but stopped, realizing the problem. "Huh…well we can just hire someone."

"I can do it," Mizore suggested.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Hakoda made sure that you didn't serve food because you would burn water…" Mizore gave her an icy glare. "I don't think we should trust you with any drinks…"

"I can do drinks," She replied, "As long as they have ice…and things to do with ice…pretty much just ice actually. What do you think Mr. Aqua?" He looked down to see her now attached to his arm, her lollipop in her mouth again. Sokka did a quick double take, wondering how she was so quick.

Puffing her cheeks out as jealous seeped to her, Ruby pulled Sokka to her, but Mizore continued her grip on Sokka, "He doesn't liked to be called 'Mr. Aqua', he likes to be called Master…I mean Sokka." Ruby's face turned scarlet once again.

"You can call me your little snow bunny," She smiled.

Sokka was left speechless. He didn't understand how he was gaining the affection of so many girls in such a short amount of time. At school, he was just a regular kid, girls like this wouldn't even give him a glance, but now he had them attaching themselves to him and wanting to sleep with him. Ruby yanked him away from Mizore, "He will call you 'Mizore'. I suggest you go back to your chores." She dragged Sokka down the hall.

"The girls have chores?" Sokka finally asked after a moment.

Ruby nodded, "During the day when business is practically dead, the girls help take care of the house. Kurumu and Mai help cook, Moka cleans the windows and so on. Mizore is in charge of sweeping and she isn't very good at it. But anyways, back to work."

"If you don't mind Ruby, I actually wanted to just take a closer look around. I still kind of feel weird living here and I haven't seen most of the place."

Ruby nodded, "Of course Sokka. Take as much time as you would like."

He kissed her cheek and gave her butt a slap, which she winced at, "I hope to see you in my office in just a pair of stockings." Her copper eyes lit up with anticipation and she gave him a nod, he gave her the ledger and she hurried off to take care of her business. Sokka roamed around the house, looking at the rooms. He looked around the girl's rooms, Sokka briefly peered into Ty Lee's room. She was lying on her chest, her feet up in the air and came down on either side of her head. Ty Lee looked over towards the door and gave him a smile, he gave her a nod and continued on.

"It's good to see you again," He turned to see Suki leaning against a corner, her eyes on the ground and was rubbing her free arm, her usual signs that something was on her mind. Her cyan eyes looked up to him, "I'm sorry about your Father."

"Katara and I didn't know him well, it's fine. From what I've been told he was a great man." Sokka said. An awkward silence fell on them and Sokka decided to ask the question that had been in the back of his head since arriving, "What are you doing here Suki?"

She shrugged, "The money is great…my Dad is out of work again, so most of my money goes to my parents to keep food on the table. I don't have to screw everyone that comes through my door way, so it's not too bad…"

"So…you and my Dad…"

He was surprised that she shook her head, "When he told me his name, I recognized the last name and told him about us…Toph told him that by the sounds of what we _did_, I would be good enough. So no…you're Father and I never had sex." Suki was taken by surprise when he kissed her, pushing her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued the kiss.

Sokka broke the kiss, their eyes opening to meet each other, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Suki kissed him again. "How about tonight…I stop by your room when everyone is asleep for old times' sake?"

His hand traveled down the side of her body, "I can't wait, bring whatever you want." They shared a final kiss before he was off again, finally making it to his unanswered question for the last 24 hours: his sister. He knocked on the door, Sokka could barely hear her answer as he walked in. Scanning the room, he saw that the room had a simple feel to it, a bed, a window to the right and a dress on the other side. Katara was by the dresser, setting her things up.

She turned towards her brother and her eyes went wide briefly before going back to what she was doing, "What do you want Sokka?"

"I just came to see how you were fitting in," Sokka told her.

"Well, I barely made any money last night because you decided that my price would be _higher_ than any of the other girls. The only person who could afford me told me to just play with myself for a full two hours," Katara said, "How do you _think_ I'm fitting in?"

He shrugged, "The deal was that I would employ you, not that you would be treated like the other girls."

She huffed and turned towards him, "It's because you want to keep me _all _to yourself or something isn't it? You want to just keep sleeping with me and using me for yourself for sexual gratification?"

"Katara?"

"Don't interrupt me," She told him, coming towards him. He backed up against the door, shutting it in the process. "You think that just because I slept with you and _enjoyed_ it, that means you can come in here and ask for it any time you want. Like I'm you're concubine or something?" Katara got even closer, her face in front of his. "Is that your plan Sokka?" He saw her lip start to quiver a little and understood her angry mood. She was trying to deny what happened between them the day before. Sokka didn't say a word and leaned in, she quickly met him with a kiss and attached herself to him. She ground her hips against his as he brought her to the bed. "I hate you so much for doing this to me," She breathed between kisses. They fell back on the bed and he began to kiss her neck, "I can't stop thinking about yesterday, I thought about you last night when I was touching myself in front of that guy. I've never wanted to be with a guy more than with you." Her hand went over his bulge, "I want you so bad Sokka."

"I want you too," Sokka groaned. Katara pushed up her tunic and pulled her tights and underwear down, Sokka saw her wet slit. He pulled down his pants and got between her legs, her tights resting on the back of his neck. Biting his lip, Sokka slid into his sister, her wet sleeve accepting him and never wanting to let go. "Spirits, you feel _so_ good Katara." Pushing her legs back towards her head as he moved to kiss her. His cock pounded into her at the new angle as they kissed, Katara's moans were quieted by his lips. The taboo of the situation was so tantalizing to Katara, it made her loins stir even faster. She let her tights and underwear fall off her feet and repositioned herself on the bed. Katara pulled him onto the bed and kissed him deeply, moving him onto his back. Undoing her tunic, she let it hang off her as Sokka pulled off his shirt. Katara pressed her binding covered chest against his, the top of her slit rubbing against his shaft, both of them moaning. She slid back down and Sokka slipped back into her.

Katara's cheeks reddened when she saw his gaze on her, "Don't look at me that way…"

He kissed her, "I'm just looking at you like I look at the girls I love." Sokka moved his hips, Katara made a cute moan. "You have no idea how much I love you Katara." He thrusted again, her cries getting higher. "I love you more than a sister," His hands squeezing her tight butt, a smile came across his face when she squeezed around him. "I love you so much." A few more thrusts and both of them exploded, Katara held him close to her as she felt his cum inside her. Sokka kissed her neck softly as their hot bodies slowly cooled down.

"What would Mom say if she saw us like this…" Katara softly whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Sokka told her, "She should be happy that we're happy together."

She looked at him, "Sokka…we can't be together like a regular couple. We can't have kids…we can't get married…"

He silenced her with another kiss, "Don't think about that for now." Sokka looked at the sun outside her window, knowing he still had time to kill. Pulling a blanket over them, Sokka held his sister closer to his chest. "You know, if we just started having sex earlier, I think all of our fights would have been solved."

"Shut up Sokka," Katara mumbled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

He wrote down a couple numbers, completing the math and a smile coming across his face. There was a knock on the door, making him freeze. He looked around a little bit nervously before clearing his throat, "Come in." The door opened and Ruby's head popped into the room. "Oh hey Ruby, what can I do for you?"

She came into the room, a silk robe hung loosely off her shoulders, he could the top of her right breast. "Are you going to need my company tonight?"

Sokka shook his head, a frown appearing on her face. "I should be good for tonight Ruby, but thank you for the offer. It's just that I'm going to be up for a little bit longer and you should need your rest, I would feel bad for making you stay up longer than you need to be."

Ruby nodded, understanding what he meant, "Ok Sokka…are you sure you don't need any _stress_ _relieved_ right now?"

His heart panicked, "I would…but not right Ruby, I'm sorry. I'll make sure the first person I see tomorrow is you, okay?"

"Okay," She smiled, "Good night Sokka."

"Good night Ruby," Ruby slipped back out of his office and he sighed with relief, "I thought she was for sure going to stay."

"She could have watched," Suki said from under the desk, her tongue rang along his sensitive testicles. "You know I always liked to put on a show." Her hands grasped his shaft, "So, you're fucking Ruby huh?"

Sokka grasped the desk as she licked him again, "We've dated…you should know by now that if any offer is given to me, I'll take it."

Suki smiled, "You always had a low self-esteem. Now give me what I want," She felt him start to throb harder in her hands as she stroked him faster. Sokka stiffened again and came on her face, 7 big ropes of cum hit her face, she smiled with pleasure as she got what she wanted. Slumping back in his seat, Suki cleaned her face off, "I've missed being with you, no one can beat you."

He pulled up his pants while Suki got dressed also, "I've never been with a girl that loved cum so much."

"Just yours," Suki kissed his cheek, she looked down at his papers, "So this is what you've been working on?" He nodded. Leaning in closer, she read a few of the notes, "'_Stripping_' huh? What does that have to do with the 'Iceberg'?"

Sokka straightened his papers, "It's going to bring more money into the 'Iceberg', more money that you can imagine working here and the best part is, you're just going to be naked. They'll be giving you money to take off more clothes and then if they want to, pay even more to sleep with you, for the right price of course."

Suki read all of his notes, "Wow…you have your Father's business skills…but even _better_. He would be proud." She yawned and stretched her arms up in the air, "Well, I'm going to turn in, I would love to hear more about it tomorrow. Night _Mr. Aqua_."

He rolled his eyes, but watched as she swayed her hips when she left. Once she left, Sokka opened his drawer and pulled out a picture of him and Katara that their Mother had sent their Father a couple months ago. He remembered having to stand still for so long with Katara against him, his arm around her shoulders. Sokka smiled at the picture as he thought of his sister before going back to his work.

**-TEB18**


	3. Benefits of being a Friend

**This took WAY too long to make, but it's here. Btw, Happy St. Patrick's Day, a day to get drunk as hell and forget that we might possibly get bombed and bomb the shit out of N. Korea and other shit like that :). If you're too young, then just read this :D**

Sokka sat alone at a table during the lunch period, he quickly wrote down his notes from the previous class. His first day with having to deal with school _and_ a business was a lot busier than he thought it was going to be. When he woke up, he saw Ruby leaving his bed to start the day, he had assumed that she had gotten into bed with him sometime in the middle of the night even after he didn't ask for her company. After getting ready, he stopped by his sister's room where they shared a small but passionate make out session, Sokka ran a hand over his face, things have definitely changed since the last time he was at school. He looked up from his notes to see his sister on the other side of the lunch room, chatting with her friends. They briefly made eye contact and she gave him a smile before turning back to her conversation. "Dude," Sokka was taken out of his mind to see Zuko and Aang sitting down at his table. "Why didn't you tell us that you're running a _brothel_?"

"How did you know about that?" Sokka asked, putting his notes away.

"My sister works there idiot," Zuko reminded him, "Why haven't you hooked us up yet man?"

Sokka's brow furrowed, "With your sister?"

"No! Like allow us to go in there and give us a discount or something," Zuko said, "We're your best friends and I think that allows us _some_ special treatment."

"Yeah…and I also heard your sister is working there too…could it be possible if you could set that up?" Aang asked with a hopeful smile.

He put his things in his bag, "I'll let you guys in and give you a small discount, but _not_ with my sister. All the other girls are open to you two." Aang groaned and let his head hit the table, "You guys can come over after school, make sure you bring your money. I'll even give you a near nothing price for your sister." Sokka joked, making Zuko's eyes narrow at him. "I don't judge."

"Shut up Sokka," Zuko growled.

Aang finally started laughing, bringing a smile to Sokka's face, "Aang laughed, so it is deemed as funny." His laughing stopped as he saw who walked into the lunchroom. Ruby, along with Mizore, was standing at the entrance of the lunchroom. She had a tan leather jacket with a red scarf around her neck, a pair of driving gloves and a pair of black goggles on her head, she looked like driver for a wealthy family. Mizore was dressed in a skirt with a sweatshirt that literally hung off of her, a black tank top under it and purple stripped stockings. Her blue eyes searched the room curiously. Zuko saw the look on Sokka's face and looked behind him, not noticing the two girls.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Zuko asked when he turned back around. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Sokka shook himself out of his gaze, "Uh, it's nothing. Do you want to go outside? I think we could all benefit from some fresh air." He got up from the table and quickly packed his things as Aang and Zuko shared a confused look. "Come on, let's go out the back door, it will be a lot faster."

He turned to leave, "Mr. Aqua!" Sokka went ridged as everyone in the lunchroom turned towards the two girls, even Katara turned to look and her eyes went a little wide. He slowly turned back to see Ruby and Mizore coming over to him, every guy's eyes were on the girls, the girls in the room gave Sokka a curious look, wondering if _these _girls were _really_ here from _him_. Ruby gave him a smile, "There you are, we've been looking for you."

Sokka sighed, "Ruby, what have I told you about calling me Mr. Aqua?"

She quickly remembered and she chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry Sokka."

Mizore attached herself to his arm, "_I_ remembered."

"What's with the choice of clothing Ruby?"

"Well, I drove your Father's Sato Mobile and I wasn't going to leaving the 'Iceberg' without looking nice, unlike _someone_ I know," Mizore and Ruby shared a glare.

Zuko finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, but uh, how do you know these hot girls Sokka?"

Ruby blushed, "Well, it's a _long_ story."

"We met him 3 days ago," Mizore replied with her monotone voice, "It's not that long of a story."

"Wait, so you two work at the 'Iceberg'?" Zuko asked, both girls nodded and both of their jaws dropped, "No way! You two are so…_hot_!"

Sokka raised Zuko's hanging jaw, "Zuko, relax, they aren't here to sleep with you."

Mizore's eyes lit up, "Wait, your name is Zuko? You must be Azula's brother." He nodded, "Mai is always talking about you, she brings you every time we speak." Zuko's face started to get a little red as Aang laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Sokka grabbed Ruby and Mizore and took them out of the lunchroom. "What's going on? Why are you here at my school?"

Ruby's face lit up, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She pulled out a rolled up paper, Ruby opened it to reveal the blueprints for the 'Iceberg'. "You never made it clear where you wanted everything Sokka, where the stage is and everything, I wouldn't want to make the mistake of making any decisions for you."

Sokka pointed at the North end of the room to be built, "That's where the stage will be, the hallway for the back room to the right of it, the bar in the back and a second stage on the right."

"Why do we need a second stage?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could have live musicians playing, giving it more of an erotic type of feel to it," Sokka explained, "We have enough money to pay the musicians the nights we need them and it gives the girls something to dance to."

Ruby's face lit up, "That sounds perfect Mr. Aqua." Sokka nearly sighed when she called him that again. "Would you like to return back to the 'Iceberg' with us and oversee the work?"

"I still have class Ruby, I'll be back later. Also, make sure you have some of the girls prepared when I come back. I'm bringing Zuko and Aang with me," Sokka explained to her.

She gave him a smile and a nod, "Of course, is there anything that _you_ would like when you return? My schedule is completely clear."

"We'll see, but Ruby, you have to get out of here before anyone else notices you, especially the headmaster," Sokka told her, "I don't need any more of my classmates staring at you two and trying to sleep with you."

"Okay Mr. Aqua," She kissed him before he could complain, earning a jealous look from Mizore. Once she pulled away, she grabbed Mizore, "We'll see you when you get back Mr. Aqua." They quickly left and Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, he walked back to the cafeteria, only to be pulled into the nearest bathroom.

He was pushed further into the bathroom and heard the lock on the door turn, Sokka looked to see Mizore turning towards him, "Mizore, what are you doing and how did you get away from Ruby?"

She popped out her lollipop and put it in a wrapper from her jacket pocket, "I'm going to finalize my relationship with you. Your Father promised me that when you came of age, you would be mine and you would give me a child."

Sokka's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry…a _what_?!"

"A child," Mizore reiterated, "I want to settle down and have a child, I don't want to work at a brothel my whole life." She pulled her stripped panties down her pale legs, maneuvering them past her feet. "A beautiful caramel baby has been in my dreams for the past year and now that I've gotten to see more of you, I can't wait to have your child."

She slowly approached him as he backed up, "Mizore, I don't know about this, I'm not ready to take care of a child…"

"I never said _you_ would have to take care of the child," Mizore told him as he backed up in a stall and fell on the toilet. "I'm not looking for someone to take care of me and a child, I'm looking for someone to give me what I want." She undid his pants to find the large bulge forming beneath his boxers, "I see your size runs in the family." Sokka just gave in and rose his hips up, she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Mizore stroked him until he was fully hard, a smile crossed her face, "Looks like you're ready." She moved herself above him and positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down him. Sokka held back a grunt as her warm walls grasped around him. Once she was fully seated on him, she used her inner muscles to begin to milk him. His fingers dug into her pale white thighs as she slowly started a pace of going up and down his shaft. Her hands rested on his shoulders, pushing off them slightly to increase her fall back down onto him, bringing them both more pleasure. "You're much better than your Father," Mizore's voice cracked slightly as she panted.

"Please don't bring up my Father right now," Sokka breathed. He moved his hips against hers now, both of them groaning loudly. Moving her off of him, he turned her around and she gripped the top of the stall. Sokka slammed into her from behind her, making her moan in pleasure. He pulled down her top and squeezed her breasts as he went into her like a piston. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he continued to thrust into Mizore, her cries of pleasure reflecting off of the wall. Getting lost in the pleasure, Sokka went faster and harder to heighten his lust and ecstasy that was flowing through his body. Her grip on him and the stall became harder until she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her and she slumped against the wall as her orgasm went through her. Even in her hazed and limp state Sokka continued to pound into her. He flipped her around and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued. Mizore grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hurried kiss.

"Faster, please," She cried, her hands pawed his back. Mizore clung onto him as he neared his inevitable climax. He buried his face into her neck and groaned as he burst inside of her, Mizore bit her bottom lip as she felt his warm essence coat her womb. She milked every last drop out of him before he pulled out of her. Sokka pulled up his pants as she put her panties back on, "That should be more than enough."

Sokka gave her a weird look, "Don't make it sound too sensual." Her lollipop quickly appeared in her mouth as they exited the stall. "What is with that thing? Do you have a sweet tooth or something?"

"It has a frozen center that keeps my body at a cooler temperature," Mizore replied. "It's my family's tradition to keep the body at a cool temperature to conceive a daughter. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking a leave from my 'duties' for a couple weeks and hopefully we can meet up a couple more times in case this one doesn't go through."

"Uh, sure," Sokka replied. There was a pounding on the door and Mizore unlocked it and opened the door to a line of boys waiting for the bathroom. Their eyes widened as they saw Sokka zip up his pants.

One of the boys peered in, "Holy crap! That Aqua kid just scored in the bathroom!"

"No! No," Sokka tried to play it off, "We were just having a private chat, right Mizore?"

"Was that before or after we made a child?" Mizore replied around her lollipop, only adding fuel to the fire. Sokka covered his face as the many boys started to spread the story.

* * *

"So…caught in the restrooms having sex with that Mizore girl?" Zuko said in a hushed tone as they rode the bus to the 'Iceberg'. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day."

"What do you mean? I get in trouble all the time," Sokka responded with a confused tone, "Though having sex in the school bathroom is a new low for me." He saw a couple girls look back at them and he decided to lower his tone more, "Can we not speak out it here? I don't need any more people knowing about what happened today…well, the little whose left that doesn't know about it." The small group stayed silent the rest of the ride. Once they arrived at the stop, judging eyes watched as the three teens got off the bus and stood in front of the Brothel. "Don't worry," Sokka said as the bus pulled away, "You'll get used to the stares." Sokka led them up to the door and turned back towards them. "Now, before we go in, I feel like we have to talk about some ground rules. Do not mess around here, okay? This is still my legitimate _business_ and needs to be treated as such. No going past what you've paid for, the girls know what is and isn't allowed. And of course the last rule, _no_ buying my little sister. Got it?" Both of them nodded. "Okay…well…Welcome to the Tip of the Iceberg." He swung the doors open to see Moka at her usual post.

She smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Aqua, I see you have brought some guests with you."

"Yes, make sure they get a discount on whoever they want," Sokka told her. "Can you assemble the girls?"

Moka gave him a nod and turned around, "Girls, we have customers." The girls filed into the room, some still dressed in their school attire. The girls from school instantly recognized the two behind Sokka. "Okay, I'm sure you both have been informed on the rules here." They both nodded as they continued to stare at the girls. "Good," Moka smiled, "Go ahead and pick who you would like."

"I'll take Mai," Zuko instantly answered. A rare smile appearing on the girl's face as Zuko put the bills in Moka's hand, not breaking eye contact with each other. He crossed the room and she wrapped her arms around his and led him up the stairs. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Mai met his gold eyes, "I know what you mean."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Okay buddy, it's your turn, you can pick anyone here…except for my sister." Katara shot him a look as Aang looked nervously at the girls. With all the pretty girls, it was a hard choice. But finally, he met the smiling face of the girl he had often fantasied about.

"I pick Suki," The Aqua siblings and Suki were both a bit stunned at his choice. He gave his money to Moka and walked over to Suki.

"Wait," Sokka said, "You want my ex-girlfriend?"

Aang turned back with a curious face, "Yeah, why? You said that I could pick anyone that wasn't Katara and I picked Suki…well…if that's okay with her."

Suki gave him a smile, "It's perfectly fine with me Aang." She took his hand and went up the stairs. Sokka watched them as the girls dispersed, he finally shook it off and tried to push it in the back of his mind. Ruby strolled into the room with a yellow hard hat, dirty overall bottoms and a thin cotton white shirt on.

She wiped her visible forehead, "It was a hard day's work."

Sokka cocked an eyebrow, "Ruby? You're a construction worker now?"

"I'm a jack of all trades," She smiled, "The construction on the club is going great by the way Mr. Aqua." His eyes nearly rolled when she called him that again. "We have the support beams up and the walls are going up now. Would you like me to give a stress reliever before I go back to work Mr. Aqua?"

He shook his head, bringing a frown to Ruby's face, "Not right now Ruby, maybe tonight?"

Her attitude perked up, "Sounds good Mr. Aqua. I'll make sure to bring the riding crop." She happily left the room while the images of what Ruby wanted him to do to her definitely made him feel better. He walked down to his office and opened the door to find Kurumu standing by his desk.

"Uh hey Kurumu, this isn't another, 'I'm going to jump your bones because you're the new boss' thing is it? Because if it is, can I just get like an hour of sleep? You girls have me worn out."

Kurumu gave him a sad smile, "No Mr. Aqua, it isn't that. That's actually what I've come here to talk to you about." Sokka shut the door behind him as the blue haired goddess fidgeted in front of him. "Would it be okay if I _didn't_ sleep with you like the girls are?"

"Yeah, there's no problem with that Kurumu…and to be truthful, I think you would be the one to finally break me," Sokka joked lightly. "I hope you don't mind me asking though…why not? I mean, you sleep with guys all day."

"Well," She looked down at her feet, "I kind of fell in love…"

"Won't the man you love have trouble with you sleeping with everyone though?"

Kurumu looked back up to him, "_She_ doesn't mind." Sokka's eyes widened slightly, "She doesn't mind because she is…Jin." It was his jaw's turn to slack, before he could see anything, she spoke again. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the other girls or anyone, I don't really want them judging me."

"It won't leave this room, I promise Kurumu." Sokka told her. "Don't think just because I'm the boss that you have to wait on me…though Ruby seems to like to do that. I hope everything works out between you and Jin…just don't let it get in the way of your work." In a split second his face was buried between her breasts.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Aqua! You have no idea what this means to me! Ever since we found out we loved each other, we didn't know what to tell people and didn't even want to _think_ about what your Father would have said. You are a very special man Mr. Aqua!" Kurumu held him tightly against her chest before she noticed his body had gone limp. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mr. Aqua." She pulled his head free and he took a deep breath of air.

"I have to admit that I can now see why you are so _popular_," Sokka coughed.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized.

"It's fine, just warn me next time okay?" Kurumu nodded and gave him one last hug before leaving. Sokka went behind his desk and sat down in the chair with a sigh, the day finally catching up with him. There was a knock on his door, "Come in." He called.

Moka's pink hair was the first thing he saw inch into view followed by her green eyes, "Mr. Aqua, does the offer still stand on the 'talk or _something else_' about your Father?"

* * *

Mai shut the door and turned back towards Zuko who pressed her up against the door, kissing her fiercely. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, their lips not leaving each other's as he took her over to the bed. Dropping her down, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room before getting on the bed over her, kissing her once again. Her fingers traced the muscles on his body until she reached his head and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of finally being with Zuko. He pulled off her shoes and pulled off her skirt and panties. She chuckled softly, "You have a whole hour Zuko. We can take our time."

"I can't wait anymore," He tore her shirt open, her black bra being exposed to him, "I've wanted you for so long." Zuko undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees, his cock jumping free of its constraint and standing proudly between her spread legs. She bit her bottom lip as he pressed the tip against her slick entrance. He slowly slid into Mai, a barely audible groan from her caught his ear. Zuko gripped the bed as his head dripped down and rested against her neck, the feeling of her grip on him felt unbelievably great. Against his better thoughts, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The bed groaned along with them as he slowly found a pace with her.

"Ah, Zuko," She whispered, Mai pulled him against her body. "Go faster," Mai encouraged him. Zuko obliged and picked up his pace, the bed groaned louder with them. She pulled him into a kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. Her hand gently rubbed her clit along with Zuko's thrusts, her pleasure spiked when she hit it the right way along with him. Mai flipped them over and she tied his wrists to the bed frame with her hidden cuffs. Zuko looked at his chained hands and pulled at them before looking back up to Mai. "I'm taking control." Mai shrugged off her shirt and bra, tossing them along with the rest of her clothes, leaving her completely naked. Zuko kicked off his shoes and pants as he enjoyed the view. She placed her hands on his chest to keep her balanced as she moved her hips on his cock. "You feel so good inside of me," Mai breathed, her lust filled eyes looked down at him, he watched as his cock disappeared inside of her love tunnel. She pressed her chest against his and kissed him, "Look into my eyes Zuko," She told him. Zuko began to move his hips along with Mai, their foreheads pressed together.

Zuko pulled at the cuffs, "I want to touch you," He groaned as she squeezed around his shaft.

"Not yet," Mai teased. "I can feel that you're so close." She moved faster, she enjoyed the strain on his face. "Come on, cum inside me," Mai urged him, "I want to feel it Zuko." Zuko finally felt himself finally go over the edge and came inside of her, his head fell back against the pillows as the ecstasy flowed through him. Her sweaty body rested against his, she kissed his chest tenderly.

"I love you Mai," He panted.

She looked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips, "You don't say that on the first date Zuko." She smiled.

"How much more time do we have," Zuko asked, kissing her neck.

"It doesn't matter, if you go over your time, I'll just tell Sokka that I'm on my break." She undid his cuffs and his hands instantly went around her body, Mai pulled his head back and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Suki looked down between them and back up to Aang, "I'm not telling you what to do with your money, but don't you actually want to do something _to_ me? I don't think cards are the best way to spend money on me."

Aang chuckled nervously, "Well…I mean, we'll get to that, but I just wanted to spend some time with an old friend, you know?" He drew a card from the deck, "Okay, I got a pair."

"Full House," Suki laid her cards down in front of them. "I win again." Aang hung his head and Suki smiled, she had to admit he was really cute. "Honey," She straddled his waist, bring a blush to his face as her covered breasts came inches from his face. "How about we do this?"

"Can I confess something Suki?"

She playfully stroked his hair, "You're a virgin, I know Aang. It's not hard to tell. I've actually wanted to take your virginity, I never really got the chance since I was with Sokka…but that doesn't seem to bother you does it?"

"No to be honest…I've kind of fantasied about you…like a _dozen_ times," Aang confessed.

"You can do whatever you want with me Aang and don't worry about how you do, I'll help you with whatever you don't know," Suki assured him. She pulled open her kimono to reveal her naked body, "Now…what do you want me to do? Or…what do you want to do to me?"

"Can you, uh…um…give me…" Aang tripped over his words.

Suki put a finger to his lips, "Shh, I know what you want." She slid down his body and pulled down his pants, "Oh, you're full of surprises."

Aang fell back on the bed as she wrapped her lips around his head, "Oh Spirits Suki!"

**-TEB18**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone, TEB18 here with some sad news. I am no longer going to be writing Fan Fiction. I've lost interest in writing and it doesn't really help that I no longer have the time to. I will keep the account open so people can continue to read my work and maybe sometime in the future I will want to write more. I'm having SubjectDeltaBubz take over whatever story he would like to and continue it to whatever end he sees fit, though he says he's going to allow me to oversee what he's doing. The stories that are definitely on the chopping block are 'The Tip of the Iceberg' and most likely 'The Red and White Dragon', unless you convince SDB to take that over. He's still debating on continuing 'The Photographer's Muse', but says he will make a final ending to the 'Massage' series. I'm sorry I have to leave you all hanging like this, but I'd rather the story be incomplete than writing horrible chapter after horrible chapter or give the story to someone who would completely screw it up (no offense to any of you out there). I want to thank all the fans, I wouldn't have gone as long as I did without you all. FlashWally, ShadowJ, Ashley Barbosa, prince zuko, Dakota96, The Nice Witch and everyone else I didn't name. I hope to come back with something new at some point for you all, I can't promise anything.**

**-TEB18**


End file.
